User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. Promotions Hey sorry I couldn't find the promotions under your contributions but here are the promotion boxes: --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) A Question Hi. I was trying to edit Jarvan's AD page and for some reason, every time that I preview it, it will move everything to the right. Can you help me? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Name change? Hi there. I've been trying to figure out if there's a way to change the log-in ID on this site. I'd kind of like to use my League of Legends name if possible but it doesn't seem like it's possible. Any ideas? CCoville 14:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : 15:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Page Question Yo Sam, so I was about to restore a portion of the Tryndamere page about "Countering" that some Anon had deleted , but then a question struck me. Do you think that a section on "Countering" should be included in the strategy page of every champion? Personally, I think that information is just as important, if not more important than advice on how to play as the champion and needs to be put somewhere, but I'd like to have an authoratative stance before I go gung-ho on the wiki. Mr Lovely 18:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I hit the mother load! Sam I have discovered VERY useful information about the alpha items that will interest you a lot! I have the icons and I even have some icons for the old Champion Icons from the beta! Please see if you can go online soon! I am very happy to say that I found the alpha item icons! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 23:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations for figuring out what a "Windows Explorer" is... 23:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 23:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes This is the new quote formatting. It is superior. 00:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Errr... besides the new capitaliation (or lowercase-tion?) on the headings, and the obviously-a-joke Blitzcrank Quotes, what's the difference? Sam 3010 00:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Italics are used for emphasis. Also that's how Blitz speaks, blame Riot 01:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting potential project/idea/discussion Yet again the topic of similar items has come up...discussion on Texas Snyper's talk page. Vyrolan 15:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * I conceeded my point and removed the items from the elixir pages. Texas Snyper 15:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Temporary question... Hello! I just spotted the badges and wondered why I didn't have the 'Right into the Spot' one from my Lich Bane edit a while back. Maybe something's broken? Sigh.. it seems 'Leave a Message' doesn't start a new section when the text box is blank o.o whoops. LieAfterLie 16:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Many champion pages have the AD tags on their normal pages. Am I supposed to add them there too? You can look at for example. His tags are the ones that are going to be on his AD page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 20:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Also please title your messages. When you have a chance, go online so I can figure out how to add the link to my blog, contributions, and talk page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 20:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Champion Base HP Conventions I've caught a couple champions with their HP values listed wrong. I've assumed the convention for Base HP stats is as seen on, for 2 examples, Anivia's and Sion's pages, where there is a base value and a value used for increasing it at every level. Anivia's is 350 (+70), which actually means her HP at level 1 is 420, not 350. I caught Master Yi's HP listed wrong a month or two ago, and just wrote it off as a simple mistake, but I just caught Pantheon's listed incorrectly as well, which raises the question "just how many are listed incorrectly anyway?" I mean I was a little confused at first what 350 (+70) for Anivia meant, but even Pantheon's mana is listed this way starts at 244, (210+34) and not just the listed 210, so I'm just going to go around correcting the ones I find. EnthusiasmD 20:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Stats Hey Sam, the recent fixes to our champions statistics got me interested in things like who has the most/least health, magic base damage ect. So i cut and pasted our champ statistics spread sheet and quickly calculated champion health at each level. Anivia is the lowest at level 1 while Soraka is the lowest at level 18. I think ill continue doing this when ever im board, my question to you is where would this information best be put. Since it has to do with champion statistics i was considering putting it in the notes section on the first tab but it could also go in the strategy section or it could also be considered trivia. For now i put a note in Anivia's and Soraka's trivia section. Im asking you since you seem to be the closet to a content director for champions we have. Exiton =:> 23:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hi, thanks for the shout-out! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 02:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Relationships Hey Sam. I was thinking about the champions and how they interact to each other. What do you think about making tables/graphs/charts of the champion relationships. Like the siblings or & . Maybe we can make a table. Let me know what you think. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Synergy List Project I can start up with the project for cleaning up/working out the synergy lists and similar items. Texas Snyper 07:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I started a blog post where we can begin sorting everything out: Item Synergy Project. Texas Snyper 08:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Strategies Hey Sam. I'm not sure if you've had this discussion before, if yes please point me to it. I tried to look for an example on other champions, but couldn't find any, and I don't want to waste time going through all of them. In any case, I wanted to ask what is the sections that we are putting toghether on the strategy page? So far we have: *Skill Usage *Build Usage *Recommended Build I think there ought to be a section for just general strategy, for example, there's a lot of info that relates to the role of a champion on the team and how to go about it, which technically doesn't relate to any of the existing sections. I was thinking what are you thoughts on that, put that sort of info before the Skill usage section, just under strategies. Or make a separate category for it? --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Art Spotlights Hey Sam. I think that it is obvious that Riot is making an Art Spotlight for every champion now. I don't think that we need to keep putting, under the trivia pages, "This champion is the 8th champion to have an art spotlight", because eventually it will be ridiculous to say, "This champion in the 47th champion with an art spotlight". Let me know what you think. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hi Sam. Im new and I wanted to learn how to edit and learn the basics. I was referred by Technology Wizard. Kenziiee 02:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you here Kenziiee! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Excess period-ing What's with that? Another meeting that I missed? It looks really damn funky... 09:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, a meeting you missed oh so long time ago. It doesn't really affect anyone anyways. Btw how do you thing we could improve the Ability Table in case there are double damageing effects with the same numbers. I added a sentence about that in Lee Sin's, Akali and Anivia pages for that. Sam 3010 09:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::...I'm a perfectionist, it ticks me off big time... How come no one ever informs me of these "meetings"... As for dual-abilities, I kinda lack proper code monkeyness and can't really figure out how to make 'em look good with the current table 09:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe a consistent broken separator... Yeah, that would work, fetch me a code monkey! 09:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Please make it so that every box has borders, or revert it so it looks like before. Right now it looks so messy with only the sides of the table having box borders. Sam 3010 12:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Was kinda the point in making only the sides be boxed... Innates usually don't level up, and with all the "Ability"/"Description"/"Leveling up" thing... Hmm... 12:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::There, happy? 13:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, yeah. It looks different, but I guess we can get accustomed. Sam 3010 13:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hai hai Can you check my Blog Page out please for the Team Composition article and let me know what you think? HyperOmega 15:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Can you do me a favor and change the name of the Doran Blade I just added. It says Doran's Blade 2 because there was an existing Doran's Blade. Can you delete the bad quality one and rename mine, because I don't know how. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Champion Squares Hey Sam, where do I go to fix the champion square picture when I want to expand the champion's name? I've been using (|image =) so far, but I get the blue lines around the square. I'd like to know how to get the fade into black squares. --Cidem1324 02:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :S'all a bunch of redirect pages (for custom names) that lead to the original square, like File:Luxanna"Lux"CrownguardSquare.png, or you can just add |image=LeBlancSquare.png to the infobox... But then you can't do this: 14:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Use --Zelgadis87 14:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::But I dun wanna... 15:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) project pages Hey Sam. I might have brought this up before, but, what are your thoughts on asking all the heads of the projects on wiki to organize a forum page for each of the projects they are running? Like I would make a page for patch notes, jungling and community portal revamp. others would do theirs. Let me know what you think. --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Or use proper project pages like... League of Legends Wiki:Patch Notes - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the forum pages are a wonderful way for people to get to know the forums better. You can add a link to the specific forum pages on Wikia Navigation. Sam 3010 20:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Champions by release date Hey Sam, since Season 2 is about to start, I was thinking of categorizing champions by their release date.. something like "Season 1 Champion", "Alpha Champion" and so on... First of all, do you think it could be useful ? Second, while I am at it, I could add a category for the various years, like "2011 champion". Do you think it's too much ? Third, what would you call the period of time after Beta but before Season 1 ? "Pre-season 1" ? --Zelgadis87 14:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :"Alpha Champion" sounds funky... We called 'em "Original 40", and yeah, "Pre-season 1" 15:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The original 40 includes both Alpha and Beta champions unfortunately.. --Zelgadis87 15:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess it could be "Alpha Stage Release" for the original 17, "Beta Stage Release" for champions 18-40, "Pre-Season 1 Release" Udyr-Kog'maw, "Season 1 Release" Xin Zhao- , and the ones after Season 1 is over could be called: "Pre-Season 2 Release". Why Release? Well, because it sets a theme and it's accurate. Sam 3010 20:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't you dare capitalize those... 20:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Awww, ok. only capitalize the first letter, >.< Sam 3010 20:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should I add the release year too or not ? "2009/10/11 Release" ? (I love how much Nystus hates capitalized letters XD) --Zelgadis87 22:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm a glorious hypocritical Grammar Nazi 22:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, why not? Sam 3010 22:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dunno, maybe it was too much ;P. Almost time for me to go to bed, I'll do it tomorrow then! --Zelgadis87 22:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) My First Mini Project Hey Sam. I'm not sure if you remember my first mini project. It was about changing the capitalization of the champion titles. Anyway, I am informing you that Nystus keeps changing them back to the way they were before I had finished the project. Also, I had changed Twisted Fate's ability, Pick a Card, to make a more readable and understandable, but he has added a block onto it, so now I no longer can edit it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd just love to get into the tiny grammatical details of why you don't capitalize "The" in titles... 21:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't remember that project sorry. The "The" should remain capitalized. EDIT:On the article and page name, I meant.Sam 3010 21:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It neither should nor will 21:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, it will. There is no need to change over 300 page names. It's just a distinction to separate the name from the title it won't harm anyone even if it "ticks YOU off". Sam 3010 21:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::...What page names... We're not talking about page names here 22:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I got confused. Err...ok that was bad. Sorry? I do agree with you in that they shouldn't be capitalized. Sam 3010 22:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::First let me say that this is Sam's page and I am asking him, not you. Second the blog is around Sam so if you want to check to see your approval, go ahead. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I hae found the blog and remember the idea, I was confused. What is the capitalization you are using now for the strategy pages, tell me an example page I can look to?Sam 3010 21:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The example is in the blog. I used Ashe for an example. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I meant a standard article page that I could look for. Also, two off-topic questions: 1.-When and how will you change your signature. 2.-Did we ever become friends on FB, if yes, why did you delete me, if no, sorry I think I just imagined it. Sam 3010 22:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well you can look at Twisted Fate, Nystus changed the capitalization back to the un-uniformed form. I need to figure out how to change the "Rollback Editor" part to a link to my blog/contribs. And no sorry I had not added you yet. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Look at my response to the blog, read it, carefully. The "The" will only be capitalized when in PAGE NAMES, or LINKS. Otherwise, it won't be ever. Sam 3010 22:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey can you take off the blocks from Twisted Fate an Blitzcrank's Background page? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, there is a vandal who has been damaging a few pages. You can find him in the history of Corki, after me. Please ban him, thanks.---- 11:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Potential rollback war on Singed strategy. Riffeman and I seem to disagree on the use of the Wiki. Could result in a rollback war. Pre-emptively letting you know. Asperon Thorn 20:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Your signature Hi Sam, I got tired of you not having a link to talk page, so can you add this code to your preferences page: , also check the box that says "Custom Signature" Thanks. (if you wish to play around with it then just go to the page and edit it to your liking. --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ta da!? Sam 3010 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::'Bout damn time... Been using it for ages and no one asked me anything -_- 20:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I need to discuss a few things with you. If you can go online, please do so. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC)